Muggle Awareness Week
by GrangerGrl810
Summary: The Ministry creates Muggle Awareness Week.... muggle exchange students.....
1. Prologue

Muggle Awareness Week  
  
By GrangerGrl810  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is only my second published fic, so be nice please! I appreciate constructive criticism, but don't be mean about it. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you honestly think that I would be writing this and not working on the next book? I think not.  
  
* * *  
  
Prologue  
  
"What in the world are you staring at Ron?" Hermione asked the tall red-head standing with half of the house, crowded around the bulletin board.  
  
"It seems that the Ministry started a Muggle Awareness Week. Hogwarts is going to recognize it with guest speakers, evening activities, and a ball on Saturday." Ron replied, still staring dumbly at the paper.  
  
"How exciting! I wonder who the guest speakers are going to be?" She exclaimed, giddy with joy, "Finally the muggles are getting a little attention! I'm proud of the Ministry. It's about time! Next, we need a House Elf Awareness Week!"  
  
"Put a sock in it 'Mione," Harry mumbled, still a little sleepy, "The day there is a week named for House Elves is the day that monkeys fly south for the winter. However, this muggle thing seems interesting."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic, Harry! Anyway, it doesn't start until next week. There is a bit of time for us to prepare."  
  
"Prepare for what?" Harry asked a bit more enthusiastically.  
  
"Didn't you read the bottom? We're getting muggle exchange students!" Hermione cried excitedly. 


	2. They're Here!

A/N: I feel so special! You're reading my story *still*! Well, please read and review and make the world a better place! Suggestions are always welcome! Thanx for reading my story! I really do appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Fred and George Weasley. BACK OFF! THEY'RE MINE! I don't really own Sarah, Maddie, David, and Ben as they are real people.  
  
* * *  
  
They're Here!  
  
"They're coming today!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she skipped down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.  
  
"We know!" everyone in the common room yelled back at her. Hermione had been reminding them almost hourly of the exchange students' arrival since it had been announced.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." She murmured, climbing out of the portrait hole.  
  
The exchange students would be arriving before dinner, at around 5:30. Everyone had been excited, but none more than the muggle born students. Hermione especially. But first, all the students had normal classes, as it was Friday. Muggle Awareness Week started officially on Sunday, however, teachers and other staff were working hard to prepare for their visitors.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, Platform 9 ¾?" Ben asked Sarah.  
  
"Exactly what I said. The ticket reads: Platform 9 ¾." Sarah replied, bewildered, handing the tickets to David.  
  
"Are you sure you're reading it right?" Maddie asked as she pulled the tickets from David and began examining them, "Well, that's what it says." She concluded.  
  
"Excuse me," A tall figure loomed out of the shadows, "are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Yes sir," Sarah said confidently, "can you show us where it is?"  
  
The man stepped all the way into the light, revealing an old man with long silver hair and a matching beard. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe you are Madeline Percy, Sarah Simbers, David Yanoshak, and Ben Vorspan?"  
  
The students exchanged a look, then answered simultaneously, "Yes sir."  
  
"Follow me." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked briskly toward the barrier.  
  
"He's going to crash!" David whispered to the others. But he didn't crash, he walked right through the barrier.  
  
"I guess we should follow him then," Ben said quietly, and they also walked toward the barrier, pulling their suitcases behind them.  
  
"Welcome to the Platform. We'll be taking a smaller train than usual since it is just the five of us traveling." Professor Dumbledore said as he led them onto the considerably smaller train.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ben complained, "Does anybody have any food?"  
  
"Here Ben," Maddie handed him a paper bag, "my mom always makes me too much food. Have some of mine."  
  
They arrived at a compartment and sat down, Maddie and David on one side and Sarah and Ben on the other. They all relaxed and David whipped something out of his backpack.  
  
"Laptop time!" David laughed.  
  
"You brought your laptop? You actually brought your laptop when we're going to be totally busy with other things?" Maddie demanded. Sarah gave him a stern look. Ben looked ecstatic.  
  
"Of course I brought my laptop! It never leaves my side!" David exclaimed, "Plus, this way I can document our experience and put it on my website."  
  
"Always you and your website." Sarah sighed.  
  
Everyone was starting to relax and get settled, so Maddie let out Tamale, her cat. Sarah pulled out a large book she had brought for the journey. Ben was snacking on Maddie's lunch. David was typing away on his laptop, in his own little world. The train pulled out, and it was a quiet journey through the English countryside.  
  
* * *  
  
"When are they going to arrive?" Hermione danced anxiously in her seat at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall had told them it would be just like the sorting at the beginning of the year and they must sit at their house tables and simply wait for the students to make their entrance.  
  
"I think I hear something!" Ron said as he twisted so he could see the doors to the hall. Dumbledore walked in, followed by four students, all looking about 15 years old. Professor McGonagall took out the Sorting Hat and set it on its stool.  
  
When they reached the front of the room, Dumbledore took his seat at the head table and McGonagall stood behind the Sorting Hat with a small piece of parchment. Then the Sorting Hat began to sing a song about the school and the houses. After the hat finished its song, the hall burst into applause and the four muggle students stood dumbfounded, staring at the very strange hat.  
  
McGonagall held up the parchment and said, "Please place the Sorting Hat on your head when I call your name. Percy, Madeline!"  
  
A girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward and strode toward the stool. She was wearing a red shirt, a denim miniskirt, and a matching denim jacket. She sat down and slipped on the hat.  
  
"Hello there," Maddie heard in her ear and she jumped, "Oh, don't be frightened. I'm just going to decide where you belong. Very smart, very loyal too. I see you stand up to your enemies, but you also like to get your way. Your good heart is too strong for Slytherin, even though it could do you some good. I think GRYFFINDOR!" Maddie stood up and she saw one table cheering madly for her, so she walked to that table and sat down next to a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Simbers, Sarah!"  
  
Next, a girl with straight, short, light brown hair stepped up to the hat. She was wearing a light purple shirt and khaki pants. She walked confidently towards the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head.  
  
"Well, hello Miss Simbers," A small voice whispered in Sarah's ear, "Don't worry, I'm just the hat on your head. I'm here to see the kind of person you really are. I see you're very loyal to your friends. I also see knowledge, lots of knowledge. You are quiet and you avoid confrontation, but you are also not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. When you want something done, you don't let anything stop you. You are mostly hard working and caring. I'd say HUFFLEPUFF!" Sarah smiled and walked happily to the large table applauding her.  
  
"Vorspan, Ben!"  
  
A tall boy with lots of dark brown hair and crisp blue eyes stepped up to the hat and put it on.  
  
"Well now, what do we have here? Mr. Vorspan, you have great potential. You don't care what it takes to do the job. I sense a drive to learn, but I also see the slacker inside. You are loyal to only your friends, and treat others with false kindness. Your place is in SLYTHERIN!" Ben held his head high and strode purposefully toward the table that was politely clapping, yet frowning at their muggle newcomer.  
  
"Yanoshak, David!"  
  
A tall, slender boy with dark brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes strode toward the stool. He wore glasses and was still carrying his laptop at his side.  
  
"No competition here! You definitely belong in RAVENCLAW!" The hat screeched moments after David had slipped it on his head. David confidently walked toward the cheering table and sat down contently.  
  
"Now that the exchange students have been sorted, I would like to state that all Hogwarts students are expected to treat our visitors with respect and friendliness. After the banquet, would all of the new students please report to me and I will explain the rules. Thank you! Now, we eat!" Dumbledore called to the hall and the golden plates and goblets filled up miraculously with more food than ever. All the students began to eat and get to know their new housemates. 


	3. The Spell

A/N: and we're back, with chapter 2! And I still have readers! It's a miracle! Please review my story, every comment makes a difference! Flames are welcome! If I don't get more feedback soon, I may stop the story. Make me happy! It isn't that hard!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. If I did, I'd be super rich, living in a mansion somewhere in France with a vacation home on a Pacific island country. Sarah, Maddie, David, and Ben are not mine, but they're not yours either! Don't sue me! I make no money from these stories!  
  
* * *  
  
The Spell  
  
"So you're a muggle?" Ron asked Maddie while chewing on his roll.  
  
"Of course she's a muggle! And don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione reprimanded, "So tell me about your muggle school, is it difficult?" She sat forward in interest, not wanting to miss a word.  
  
"Yes, my muggle school was pretty hard, but studying is one of my strong points so I did well. My worst subject is chemistry though." Maddie replied, sampling some of the strange foods.  
  
"If you're bad at chemistry," Harry began casually, "Potions is probably going to be torture. Not like it isn't already." Harry was grinning like an idiot. {A/N: ooh, a soft spot for red heads…}  
  
"Don't scare her! Snape is awful, but the subject isn't too bad." Hermione informed Maddie.  
  
"Thanks. But enough about me, tell me about Hogwarts. I only found out about the magical world about two weeks ago. Is there anything important you think I should know?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "muggle electric items don't work around Hogwarts because magic is so highly concentrated in this area."  
  
"Oh, David won't be happy about that!" Maddie laughed.  
  
"And you should watch out for Slytherins, they tend to dislike muggle- borns." Harry informed her. Maddie nodded.  
  
"McGonagall is not a person that you should test. She'll give detentions and take points from her own house. A major rule follower." Ron concluded.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table…  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun here?" Sarah asked, diving into the food, "I doubt all you do is eat and study."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Quidditch?" Hannah Abbot questioned eagerly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," She replied, now curious about the new concept, "What is it?" She was eager to learn how these students spent their free time.  
  
"It's the best game ever!" Justin Finch-Fletchley exclaimed, "It's played on broomsticks with seven players and three balls. The goal is to catch the Golden Snitch, the smallest and fastest ball, and score the most points with the Quaffle, a big red ball. But you have to watch out for the Bludgers, black balls that try to knock you off your broom. Every house has a team and everyone thinks they're the best. But If you ask me, the Gryffindor team really is the best." The rest of the Hufflepuffs nodded in sad agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're team isn't that bad!" Sarah said.  
  
"We're pretty good, but not as good as Gryffindor." Hannah sighed.  
  
"Anyway, I love music. Do you listen to the radio or anything out here?"  
  
"We have the Wizarding Wireless Network, but you probably won't recognize the songs. Maybe Dumbledore can enchant something to pick up Muggle stations." Ernie replied.  
  
"I'll have to ask him!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Over by the Ravenclaws...  
  
"Alright! Laptop time!" David giggled excessively as he pulled out his most prized possesion.  
  
"What is that?" Cho asked him curiously, "I was wizard-born, so I don't know much about muggle items."  
  
"This?" David began, "This is my life force! My energy! This is my laptop! It connects to the internet by internal modem, it does word processing, I can do graphic design on here, I make my website on this beautiful machine. This baby can do anything!" he opened it up and the other Ravenclaws oohed and ahhed. He then tried to turn it on.  
  
"Um, David," Cho began but was interrupted.  
  
"Not now, I'm trying to turn it on." he replied and pushed the button again.  
  
"But David," She said a little more forcefully.  
  
"In a second," He pushed the button again.  
  
"DAVID!" She practically yelled to get his attention.  
  
"What is it?" He asked very impatiently.  
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, um, muggle items don't work at Hogwarts." She ended very quietly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried then colapsed on top of his life force.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table...  
  
"Hi! My name is Ben. It's nice to meet you." Ben stuck out his hand to shake the blonde boy's across from him.  
  
"Shut up mudblood. You're not welcome here. Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." The boy stood up, grabbed a little food, and left the Great Hall. Most of the table stood up to leave, only Ben and a girl remaining.  
  
"Hi, my name is Elizabeth. I'm really sorry about the rest of them. They can be pretty awful to muggles and muggle-borns. I'm muggle-born myself. How I ended up in Slytherin, I'll never know. It's probably my manipulative nature."  
  
"It's good to know I'll have one friend in here." He said to the kind girl with sparkling green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If anyone gives you trouble, just come to me, okay?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it! I pride myself on being the 'soft Slytherin'. It's people like me who balance out the spectrum in our house. But don't let it slip that I'm muggle-born, or I'd be terrorized by the other serpents. I've successfully tricked them into thinking I'm pureblood." She winked, "For now though, I must leave. I have to go study in the library. I'll see you later in the common room!" She picked up her bag and smiled again, then breezed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"This is going to be a long week, but maybe Elizabeth will make it better." Ben sighed to himself, finishing his dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I assume you've gotten to know a few of your housemates already?" Dumbledore smiled to his four muggle students.  
  
"Everyone seems so nice!" Maddie exclaimed. David and Sarah nodded in agreement, but Ben gave a small half nod.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore said, "Let me explain the rules of our school to you and clarify any questions you may have about our world. First, you are not allowed into the Forbidden Forest. This rule is for your own good and safety as there are dangerous creatures in the Forest. Second, magic cannot be performed in the corridor. Again, this is for safety reasons. Third, as muggle students, you are here to learn about our world and the differences between muggles and wizards, therefore, you are expected to attend all of your classes. There are exceptions, off course. For instance, if you are in the Hospital Wing for any reason, you are excused from classes. Any questions?" He looked at the curious faces and David raised his hand, "Yes David?"  
  
"You said we'd be performing magic? How would we do that if we're muggles and have no magical talents?"  
  
"Wonderful question, it's no wonder you are a Ravenclaw! There is a spell that was invented just for our purposes. I will cast a temporary charm on all four of you, granting you magical powers for only this week. Once you have your powers, you will come with me to the supplies room and we will find you your temporary wand and other school supplies you may need. Are you four ready?" They all grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Good!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand and held it over the four students, "Perumper veneficus!" Dumbledore said while waving his wand. All four of the students felt a strange tingly feeling throughout their bodies, "Follow me now." Dumbledore called as he headed toward a door. As he opened it, the four were amazed to see so many magical items in one spot. Soon, they had wands, cauldrons, text books, robes, and a custom map of the castle, showing only where they each were supposed to go. Their scheduals were on the back of the map. They were then sent off to their common rooms to spend their evening getting to know their housemates better. 


	4. Breakfast Bedlam

A/N: hello everyone! here we are again with chapter 3! *sigh* school is being stressful, finals coming and everything. only 3 hours left with each of my teachers! hurrah! i'm taking a break from the endless studying to write this and get it out of my head and onto paper......er...... the computer. happy reading! Oh, by the way, I'm going to do these next chapters a little differently. I'll have a little bit about each of the characters in the different houses, but each chapter will be centered around one of them. Also, mild swearing at the end of the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I praise J.K. Rowling for her amazing world of interesting characters! I'm only borrowing them for a bit. Don't sue me!  
  
Breakfast Bedlam  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning!" Maddie exclaimed as she bounced down the stairs from the girls' dorms, "When's breakfast?" Her bright smile and radiating awakeness contrasted with everyone else in the common room.  
  
"Um, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked, a little less awake than Maddie.  
  
"Yes, quite! I've never slept in a four-poster before! It was quite an experience." Maddie grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ron muttered grogilly and they all walked down to the great hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's still not working!" David cried, whacking his laptop with his borrowed wand, "Come on! All I want is a little cooperation! Why are machines so difficult!" He finally gave up and carefully put his ear up to his personal computer to see if he could hear it working.  
  
"David," Cho said softly, trying to to agravate him, "I don't think it's going to work. If you like, you can ask Dumbledore or the Prefects if they know of anything you can do. Until then, lets go have breakfast." David looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Okay," He replied quietly, standing up slowly and looking sadly at his prized possesion. The two of them then walked down to breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so different than everything I'm used to. AAAAH!" Sarah screamed as she looked at two people playing wizard chess, "What are they doing to eachother?"  
  
"Oh!" Justin exclaimed, "I forgot! In wizard chess, the pieces move!" He looked down at the board to see the white Queen brutally dragging and abusing a black night.  
  
"Does it have to be so graphic though?" Sarah shuddered.  
  
"That's the fun of the game though! For now, why don't we stick with exploding snap. Let's go have breakfast, and I'll explain more to you." Justin, Ernie, and Hannah led Sarah toward the great hall while discussing wizarding games.  
  
* * *  
  
The Slytherin common room was pretty empty when Ben reached it.  
  
"I must have slept in. How am I going to get to breakfast?" He asked himself aloud. He then heard footsteps hurriedly coming from the girls' dorms and Elizabeth appeared out of the darkness, slipping on shoes as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Ben! I would've thought you'd be down at breakfast already! Well, just follow me!" She grabbed his hand and they ran through the dungeouns up to the great hall for breakfast and they sat down at the end of the full Slytherin table. "How did you sleep? Obviously well if you slept in so long like me!" She smiled another of her beautiful, dazling smiles at him and she laughed as she drank her pumpkin juice and helped herself to pancakes."  
  
"LIZZY!" a familiar voice yelled and the boy with blonde hair was back, standing behind Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten! Ben, this is Draco. Draco, Ben."  
  
"Why are you sitting with this mudblood?"  
  
"Draco, dear, he looked lonely! Come sit with us." She patted the bench next to her and scooted over a bit. "It would make me ever so happy."  
  
"I will not associate with that, that, disgusting excuse for a human! I don't expect you to either!" Draco exclaimed angrilly.  
  
"Sweetheart, calm down! Don't have a duck! I'll be over to sit with you in a moment. Just please, relax a bit. There's a good boy, run along, I'll just be a minute!" She smiled at Draco sweetly then turned back to Ben.  
  
"Why do you let him boss you around like that?" Ben asked quietly.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth began, "It's not really bossing, he's just trying to protect me. I only let him because it makes him feel powerfull."  
  
"You don't look like you need protecting." Ben replied skeptically.  
  
"Well, frankly, I think he feels it's his duty. As my boyfriend and everything." She sighed.  
  
"Your WHAT?" Ben cried.  
  
"Elizabeth! Get your pureblood arse over here! It's been much more than a minute!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Oh, I've gotta go before he has a real fit." She smiled, "I'm coming darling!" She called over to him and she sat down next to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Ben alone at his end of the table. 


	5. You have a lake?!?

A/N: FINALS ARE OVER! YAY! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER! HURRAH! *does a little dance*. Okay, now that I've gotten that off my chest, how is everyone? I'm peachy kean, jelly bean! I would like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers: Silver Dragon Princess, Prestijar, Ivory Tower, Liz (aka "who knows" and "THE Elizabeth") for her two reviews, TygerMouse, Reviewerz, Rach, Medrelinda the Weird, Voldymort, Meg (I actually was kinda bored when I wrote some of the chapters), and especially Hanakin for her two reviews and putting me on her favorites list! Thanx all! I really do appreciate the time you all take to review. Without the fans, this story probably wouldn't exist!  
  
A POLL FOR REVIEWERS: Should David get his computer to work, or should it be dead for the entire time at Hogwarts?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderfull, brilliant, amazing, spectacular, etc. J.K. Rowling does. We are not worthy! *bows to her J.K. Rowling shrine.* What was I saying? Oh yeah, David, Sarah, Maddie, Ben, and Elizabeth aren't really mine either, but this incarnation of them is! I don't recieve money for this work, so please don't sue me! I'm broke!  
  
* * *  
  
Ben finished his breakfast quickly and quietly, sending looks over to Elizabeth every now and then and gaining hatefull looks back from Draco. All kinds of strange things were running through Ben's head. How could she be Draco's girlfriend? She was way to nice to be so closely affiliated to someone so terrible. He put that thought out of his head for the moment. Ben decided after he finished the delicious pancakes, he would go back to the Slytherin common room and read a little out of his Potions text. He figured that it would easily be his favorite class as he excelled in and enjoyed very much Chemistry at his muggle school. Ben sighed and stood up looking back one more time at Elizabeth and walked slowly back to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything seems so complicated!" Sarah sighed as Ernie finished explaining several wizarding games, "I bet, just as I get good at this stuff, the week will be over and I'll have to go back to my boring old muggle life!"  
  
"Muggles aren't boring! They're just a little oblivious to the things that go on around them!" Hannah explained.  
  
"It's all just so overwhelming here. Everywhere I look there is something new or strange that I've never seen. Next thing you know I'll see a ghost! AAAAAH!" Sarah screamed for the second time that morning when the Fat Friar sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to her.  
  
"Good morning dearie. Enjoying breakfast?" He asked the stunned girl sitting next to him that he assumed to be one of the muggle exchange students, "Don't worry, I'm the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar! If you need anything, just ask!" At that moment, Sarah fainted into her syrupy pancakes, "Was it something I said?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So what exactly is Transfiguration? From the roots, it means "change figure" but that isn't exactly a good definition." David asked Roger Davies who was looking clueless.  
  
"Transfiguration is the art of changing the form of something. For example, in our last lesson, we were turning mice into slippers. Mine still squeeked when you walked in them though." Padma answered for him.  
  
"That sounds really interesting, but I'm most looking forward to Charms. It sounds like fun."  
  
"Professor Flitwick is very nice, you'll like that class a lot." Cho smiled at him, "It's my favorite class by far."  
  
* * *  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Maddie asked eagerly.  
  
"Would you like to meet Hagrid? We could give you a tour of the grounds." Hermione suggested, "We could even dip our feet into the lake if you want."  
  
"You have a lake? How come nobody told me there was a lake?" Maddie cried.  
  
"Didn't you come across it to the school in a boat?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, we took a carriage. How big is it? Is the water cold?"  
  
"Well," Ron began, "the water isn't that cold and the lake is pretty big, but it's got stuff in it."  
  
"Like, fish stuff or garbage stuff?"  
  
"Like, squids and merpeople and grindylows. Nasty buggers." Harry said, "But it's still safe to wade in at the shores."  
  
"I was hoping for a good workout. I miss not being at home and swimming everyday." She looked at their confused faces, "I was on the swim team." Everyone nodded as they understood.  
  
"After you see the lake, you can come to the Quidditch pitch with me. I'm afraid I may have gotten rusty after a year without flying. It's a bigger workout than it looks, but you seem up to the challenge!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Sure! I've always wanted to fly on a broomstick!" Maddie giggled excitedly.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks." Hermione warned her, remembering her own failed attempts at flying.  
  
"Maddie, don't listen to her!" Ginny butted in, "If you don't get it, you can ask me. I learned how to fly the hard way. When I was five, my brother Bill put me on his Shooting Star and I had to fend for myself. I've been playing Quidditch with my brothers ever since."  
  
"Yes, but Mum was furious!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that I'll figure it out." Maddie smiled and they all headed out to the grounds.  
  
*That evening*  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Maddie exclaimed as they entered the castle.  
  
"You're a natural Maddie! Even I can't fly like that!" Ginny was beaming.  
  
"And that squid! It's not called 'giant' for nothing!" Maddie laughed as they remebered just a little while ago they were by the lake when a huge tentacle appeared out of the water right next to where the girls were standing. The shrieks of surprise and shock could be heard throughout all of Hogwarts. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.  
  
"When do you think I'll have a chance to go and see the other exchange students? I want to see if they've been having as much fun as me!" Maddie asked eagerly.  
  
"Tonight, I think," Ron said thoughtfully, "Since the four of us have to do our homework, you can probably meet them somewhere."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back!" Maddie sprung up from her chair and rushed over to each of the house tables in turn telling her plan to each of the other muggle students and then she hurried back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where are you going to meet?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"We're going to meet in the Charms classroom. It's the most convenient place because it's pretty much the same distance from each common room."  
  
"Well," Hermione said smiling, "I'm glad you could find a place to meet, just don't get caught! I'd hate for you to have a detention the one week you all will be here."  
  
* * *  
  
There it is! It's done! Sure took me long enough, didn't it. And I probably could have made it longer, but I wanted to get it up before this weekend. Another part in the delay of this chapter is....... the DVD! I've watched the movie over 7 times just in 3 days! Plus I've done all the bonus material a couple times too. The deleted scenes are hillarious! Seamus is such a sweetie, a little accident prone, but a sweetie. I can't believe they deleted that scene. Makes me angry. : P  
  
Well, what will happen next? Are the others having a great time like Maddie? Will David get his laptop fixed? Will the Slytherins except Ben? Will Sarah get used to all of the new things around her? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of MUGGLE AWARENESS WEEK! Sponsored in part by Weasleys Wizard Wheezes where you can find all of your practical joking needs! : ) 


End file.
